Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3p+1+p}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${p}$ terms together: $ {-3p + p} + 1$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-2p} + 1$ The simplified expression is $-2p + 1$